


A Movie and Pie

by Elizabeth_Firebreath



Series: International Fanworks Day 2015 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3363593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Firebreath/pseuds/Elizabeth_Firebreath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean could be such a fan girl sometimes, especially about the movie Untouchables.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Movie and Pie

“What took you so long?” Dean whined as Sam slipped into the dingy hotel room.

Sam ignored him and held up a plastic bag “Got the pie.”

Dean waved him over enthusiastically, practically bouncing in his seat, stupid smile plastered to his face.

Sam glanced at the little TV. The words _The Untouchables_ were visible. He wasn’t surprised. Dean was such a fan girl about the movie. Practically Becky, minus the gay incest porn fanfiction stuff.

He hoped.

“Come on! I’m gonna to start it without you!” Dean threatened.

Sam rolled his eyes, flopping onto the couch.

Dean pressed play.


End file.
